Ladies Love Country Boys
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Shawn Michaels/OC oneshot. Sometimes this song is very true. Sapphire falls for Texas Native Shawn Michaels.


Ladies Love Country Boys

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Shawn Michaels/OC oneshot. Sometimes this song is very true. Sapphire falls for Texas Native Shawn Michaels.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shawn Michael he owns himself. I do own Sapphire though.

Sapphire was a blonde haired blue eyed young woman from Erie, Pennsylvania. She was part of D-Generation X. Sapphire came down the hall. She saw Hunter and Shawn talking to one another. "Hey Hunter. Hey Shawn." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Hey Sapphire welcome back." Said Hunter, with a smile.

"I've only been gone for one day." She said laughing lightly.

"Well alright. So Sapphire what are you doing tonight after the show?"

"I'm going no where why?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"How about you come with us tonight." Hunter said with a smile.

She smiled. "That sounds good to me."

"Alright. See you after the show."

"Alright." Sapphire said before she walked down the hall.

"See Shawn. I just asked her out for you. Now all you have to do is reel her in. Man don't sell yourself short with her. You deserve her."

"Hunter man... I don't want things to get out of control."

"Shawn come on man. You like her I know you do."

"Man Hunter you asked her to go to the bar tonight with us and you know that Sapphire doesn't drink alcohol."

"Actually she does." Hunter pointed out with a sly smile.

Shawn's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Meanwhile Sapphire was getting ready for her match against Edge. She pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail.

Dawn Marie came into the room. "Hey Sapphire getting ready for your match I see."

Sapphire looked at her. "Yeah..."

"Who is it against?"

"Edge." She said softly as she fixed her top.

"Ugh high ego bastard." She said crossing her arms.

Sapphire laughed. "No need to tell me twice. He has too high of an ego."

Dawn laughed. "Well you can take it down a notch tonight. So what are you doing after the show?"

"Actually going out with Shawn and Hunter tonight."

"Ooh that sounds nice. So where are you guys going?"

"Probably to a bar."

"Shawn doesn't know you drink does he?"

Sapphire shook her head. "No, not really."

"He's going to learn tonight isn't he?"

"Yeah he is."

"So what is going on between you and Shawn?"

"What do you mean? You know Dawn can we talk about his after my match with Edge?" She asked as she looked at the other woman.

"Alright."

Sapphire walked out of the room.

Every one cheered for Sapphire. Sapphire was beating the hell out of Edge. Sapphire ended up winning her match against Edge. Sapphire came back to the locker room and saw that Dawn was waiting for her. "Still here?"

"Yes, now let's get you ready. Surely you aren't wearing that out to the bar." She said with a smile.

"I was..."

"No Sapphire. That isn't going to work. I got one hour to get you ready. Let me find you an outfit." Said Dawn getting up. Dawn continued to look for an outfit. "Alright you are going to be all dressed up tonight." Dawn pulled out a sparkly red top. She tossed it to her.

Sapphire laughed. "No way Dawn. There is hardly anything to this shirt."

"Of course. Wear it." She found a black mini skirt. She tossed it to her. She also tossed her a pair of boots as well. "There is the outfit."

Sapphire put it on and looked in the mirror. "I really don't think I should really wear this."

"Oh this is the perfect outfit. So you like Shawn don't you?"

"Dawn why do you think that?"

"Because it seems like the both of you are silent around one another."

"Why?"

"You are trying to avoid Shawn. Admit it. You like him."

Sapphire laughed. "You're kidding me. Dawn why would you think that?"

"Most of the divas have figured this out. They know that you guys like one another."

"Now Dawn... I am not sure if what you are saying is true. Shawn is sorry for accidentally hitting me two weeks ago."

Dawn sighed. "Oh come on you like him."

Sapphire laughed. "No."

"Alright fine."

Sapphire headed out. She met up with the boys. Her blond hair was out of the ponytail and flowing freely down over her shoulders. "Hey Shawn. Hey Hunter."

"You look wonderful." Said Hunter with a huge smile.

"Dawn Marie picked this out for me."

"Oh leave it to Dawn to pick something sexy for our Sapphire."

Sapphire laughed. "She forced me to wear it."

"Well girl you ready to go out to the bar?"

She smirked. "That's right."

"Alright then let's go."

The three DX members went out to the club POGO.

"I've never seen a bar this full." Said Shawn.

"I have." Hunter said.

"Come on boys." Sapphire said.

The boys followed Sapphire.

They ordered their drinks.

Stephanie saw Hunter. She came over. "Hey Hunter. Do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

Hunter and Stephanie went to the dance floor.

Shawn nor Sapphire said anything to each other.

Stephanie looked at Hunter. "For some reason those two are tense around each other."

"Shawn likes her."

"Sapphire likes Shawn. Man someone needs to make a move before it is too late."

"That is true."

Meanwhile Shawn gulped down his beer.

Sapphire took a sip of hers.

"So you drink."

"Yeah." She said softly.

"Since when?"

"Hunter introduced it to me. So when ever he asks I come to the bar."

"Oh..."

Sapphire bit her lip. "So Shawn... do you want to dance?" She asked softly.

"Uh... Sure."

Sapphire stood up and asked for his hand.

Shawn took her hand.

Sapphire led him to the dance floor.

Hunter smiled. "Look at that."

"I'll be damned. You know they are probably a little bit drunk."

"Most likely."

"So you're not thinking about leaving are you?" Asked Shawn.

"Not unless someone can stop me."

"Why do you want to leave?"

"Because."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Shawn."

Hunter kept an eye on Shawn and Sapphire. "Come on Shawn. Don't be stupid do something."

"So you are going to leave?" Shawn asked her softly.

"I..." She looked down at the ground.

He put his finger on her chin. He lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. "Is there anyway I can change your mind?"

"If someone could fall in love with me."

"Oh..."

"That is the only way I can stay."

Shawn looked down at her. He kissed her softly. He pulled away. He bit his lip. "Sorry."

"Shawn..." She whispered.

"What?"

"I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes..."

"I love you Sapphire."

"I love you too Shawn."

"How long have you loved me?"

"A long time. What about you?"

"A long time."

Right then and there the two DX members Shawn Michaels and Sapphire Andrews were dating. They even dated on live television showing how much they cared for one another.

One day in June two years after they dated Shawn had an important announcement to make on live television.

His music rang through out the arena.

Shawn came out to the ring. He got into the ring. "Now I want to call my beautiful girlfriend out here."

Sapphire came out to the ring.

"Sapphire."

"Yes..." She asked slightly confused of why Shawn was calling her out here.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes..."

"Honey..." He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Oh my word. What the hell is Shawn Michaels doing?" Asked Jerry.

"Actually San Antonio Texas. I got one question for you. Are you Ready?" Shawn asked into the mic.

Loud cheers came through out the arena.

"No San Antonio Texas I said ARE YOU READY?"

They cheered louder.

"Sapphire..." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Sapphire felt weak in the knees. "Yes!"

Shawn put the ring on his girl's finger. "And if you're not down with that we got two words for ya!"

"Suck IT!" Yelled the crowd.

Sapphire kissed Shawn.

The two of them walked back stage.

Hunter came up to them.

"Hey Hunter." They said smiling.

"Hey Shawn... Hey Sapphire... Guess what the saying is true."

"What's that Hunt?" Asked Shawn confused.

"Ladies love country boys."

"I guess that is true."

"It's true Shawn." Sapphire said kissing him softly on the lips.

That is the end of this one shot. Tell me what you think. I know I said I wasn't going to be posting anything, but this is a one shot and it was fairly quick to write.


End file.
